Galadriel Speaks To Legolas
by wild moon princess
Summary: Legolas is struggling with his feelings for Aragorn, Galadriel helps out but Aragorn over hears them talking about how Legolas is in love with him what happens read to find out.


**Galadriel Speaks To Legolas **

(Galadriel talks to Legolas about his love for Aragorn, Legolas feels trapped about what to do and Aragorn hears them in the middle of a discussion about him.)

**Truthful Words (One Shot)**

When the others had all fallen asleep Legolas found that he needed to be alone, so he decided to take a walk around Lothlorien. The place was really beautiful Legolas thought, as he walked through the trees and Galadriel came across his pathway.

"Princes Legolas may I have a word with you, I have some things I wish you to hear?" She said to Legolas in a soft and gentle voice, he hated when people called him by his official title Prince but he had gotten use to it.

"Of course Lady Galadriel, what makes you seek me out this night?" For some reason he had a feeling that it was not for good, but they stood there and spoke to each other for some time. "I wish to know of your feelings for Lord Aragorn, do not deny them I am the wise enough to know better for tis in your eyes."

It was as he feared now there seemed to be no escape from the conversation; he never wished to have with anyone. "Nor would I deny them but there is no point to them at all is there, Aragorn is in love with Arwen who am I to stand in the way of that." She knew exactly who he was a Prince, who deserved to be loved.

"You are Prince Legolas of Mirkwood heir to the throne, your love is just as important as anyone else's I think Aragorn loves you to but is afraid that you don't." Legolas looked up at the sky it was a full moon that night, and all the stars were out shining bright as they could.

"Arwen does not need to be hurt in that way, Aragorn must marry her to have a child to take his place when he dies I can't give him that." Legolas shed a single tear a very historic moment as elf's rarely cried at all.

"Your crying see you can't push your love aside Arwen will understand, I think a part of her already knows the truth so it's just a matter of time before something happens." It was too much for Legolas to take in, Gandalf had just died and now he had to tell Aragorn the truth about his feelings. " Galadriel your right Aragorn needs to know the truth, I just don't know how to tell it."

Meantime Aragorn had awoken after having a nightmare, he noticed all the others were sleeping but he could not see Legolas anywhere. This made him panic so he got up and started to look for him, wondering through the woods he heard chatter come from near by and went to seek it out.

When Aragorn got closer he sore Galadriel talking to Legolas, he overheard some of there conversation. "Legolas the truth isn't a easy thing, but your love for Aragorn shouldn't be hidden away because there truthful words."

The words they were speaking Aragorn couldn't believe it, Legolas had loved him all along and never said anything. He moved slightly with his foot landing on twig, and it snapped making Legolas turned around.

"Aragorn what are you doing here, you never were good at hiding you know I always hear you from a mile away." So with that Aragorn made his body visible to the others, and Galadriel decided to leave the two of them to talk.

"Well I guess we have some things to talk about Mellon Nin." Aragorn said which made Legolas slightly nervous as Aragorn walked toward him. "We do I just don't know how to start this conversation how much did you hear?

He was smiling at Legolas who was trying to figure out why; it was because he had felt the same way. "Just the part where Galadriel said you loved me, why haven't you told me before?"

Legolas was twirling his blonde hair in his fingers something he did when he got nervous, "Because I knew you loved Arwen and I didn't want to come between you to, I still don't want to but I'm sensing you have some feelings for me as well?"

To prove that he did have feelings for the Prince Aragorn pulled him against his body, with that kissed Legolas with all of his might. "Now does that tell you I feel the same way, do not worry of Arwen her father said she was to take the ship into the west, I have come to terms with that I just want to be with you." The trees and bushes that were in the distant were moving, with little voices tell each other to be quite. "I do not think we are alone anymore, they do not sleep as sound as I thought the young hobbits."

With that Boromir dragged them away back to their campsite, "It does not matter now we do not have to hide our love away, come let us take a walk than we can talk."

The two lovers walked hand in hand, they didn't no what the future would bring all they knew was they had each other.

The End.


End file.
